garagebandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Noize From the Cupboard
''Noize From the Cupboard ''is the name of the third album by comedy/parody band The 8th Horcrux. The first pressing of the album was limited to 100 copies. The album produced the singles: "We R Death Eaters," "Horcruxes 2 Night," and "Wizarding Skillz." The album was formerly one of the top-ranked wizard rock and parody albums on Bandcamp. It is now available exclusively as a physical CD through Bandcamp. Recording After the success of The 8th Horcrux's second album, Accio Awesome, the band decided to regroup and record a final album for the summer of 2011 before the duo relocated to the University of Kansas. The first song record for the album was the Ke$ha parody "We R Death EateRs," which was released for free on Record Store Day. The remainder of the album was recording after May 14th. In mid-June, the band uploaded the album on the music site Bandcamp, offering it for pre-order. During this time, the band also leaked the song "Horcruxes 2 Night," a parody of the Nicki Minaj and Drake collaboration track "Moment 4 Life." Later, on June 26th, the band leaked "Wizarding Skillz," a parody of Weezer's "Beverly Hills." One of the songs on the album, "Potterwatch," is a medley composed of four short parody snippets. Three of the four mini-parodies ("Dementors Kiss," "Ginny's Mom," and "Slytherine") were originally supposed to be full-length parodies, but the band was unable to come up with good enough ideas. Instead, the choruses were recorded, and the effect that the songs were being played on the radio was added. In addition, the band recorded a short "Friday" mini-parody called "Voldie" to go along with the previously mentioned snippets. Noize From the Cupboard, as with many of The 8th Horcrux's albums, features a unique color from one of Hogwart's four houses. The color for Noize From the Cupboard, although less prominently used than on other albums, is green, symbolizing Slytherin. The ripped up pages on the album cover are from Macbeth, including Act IV scene 1 which features the phrase "Something wicked this way comes", a phrase often associated with the third Harry Potter movie. Tour and Promotion Before and after the release of the album, The 8th Horcrux embarked on a "Mini-Summer Tour extravaganza" that stopped at various area libraries and bookstores.Thomas, Paul "I am pleased to..." Facebook. 26 April 2011. Retrieved 17 July 2011. The tour was The 8th Horcrux's largest yet, and it utilized props, live dancers, and active crowd participation. Release and Reception Noize From the Cupboard was released on July 1st. The album is currently available for purchase via Bandcamp and PayPal. The album, when compared to other releases from The 8th Horcrux, has had comparatively slower sales numbers, mainly due to the fact that the band has been sporadically selling copies during the summer. To promote the album, the band has decided to release videos for several of their parodies. Although the exact number of videos expected to be made is unknown, the band has already released a live-action video for "Wizarding Skillz." The album received local promotion from the Ottawa-based Ottawa Herald and the St. Jospeh newspaper News-Press.Newton, Allysha D. (14 July 2011). "'Potter' Fans Prepare for the End". The Ottawa Herald (Ottawa, KS).Conner, Shea. (July 2011). A rock show for Harry Potter fans. News-PressNow.com (St. Joseph, KS). In addition, Wizarding Life Magazine, an online wizarding-magazine, later described the band as "wrock-parody-makers extraordinaire" in an article about Noize from the Cupboard.Courtney. "The 8th Horcrux: New Album for Pre-order" Wizarding Life. 17 June 2011. Retrieved 28 June 2011. Track Listing # "Wizarding Skillz" - 2:40 (A parody of "Beverly Hills" by Weezer) # "Viva la Voldemort" - 2:27 (A parody of "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay) # "What's the Spell" - 3:07 (A parody of "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne) # "Marauder's Map" - 2:58 (A parody of "Where It's At" by Beck) # "Buckbeak" - 1:26 (A parody of "Blackbird" by The Beatles) # "Professor Lupin is a Wolf" - 2:52 (A parody of "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Duran Duran) # "We R Death EateRs" - 3:28 (A parody of "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha) # "Harry's Lazy Song" - 2:29 (A parody of "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars) # "Bellatrix's Paramour" - 2:30 (A parody of "The Only Exception" by Paramore) # "Umbridge, Leave Them Kids Alone" - 2:53 (A parody of "Another Brick in the Wall, Pt. 2" by Pink Floyd) # "Lavender's Revenge" - 3:02 (A parody of "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morissette) # "Potterwatch" - 1:27 (Parody Medley) # "Horcruxes 2 Night" - 3:37 (A parody of "Moment 4 Life" by Nicki Minaj ft. Drake) Bonus Tracks The following songs appear as bonus tracks on the physical copy of the album: "Priori Incantatem" - 3:48 (A parody of "Lightning Crashes" by Live) "Potions Wizard (2011 Version)" - 2:24 (A parody of "Pinball Wizard" by The Who) Personnel *Paul Thomas - Lead Vocals, Computerized Synthesizer, Guitar, Lyrics *Trina Sieg - Lead Vocals, Guitar, Lyrics *Cale Paquette - Saxophone solo on "Marauder's Map" *Alex "The Lone Gunman" Boyd - Drums on "Wizarding Skillz" and "Lavender's Revenge" Media Gallery Album Sampler Album Art Gallery File:Cover Big.jpg|Front cover References Category:The 8th Horcrux Category:Wizard Rock Category:Albums